warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Mephiston
Mephiston of the Blood Angels Space Marines]] Mephiston is the Chief Librarian of the Blood Angels Space Marines Chapter. Originally known as Battle-Brother Calistarius, he was a Librarian of exceptional valour and strength of character. Yet the Black Rage cares not for the nobility of the soul, nor the deeds of the flesh. Whilst fighting before the walls of Hades Hive, during the Second War for Armageddon, the curse of Sanguinius finally stole upon him. Inducted into the Blood Angels' Death Company, Calistarius took part in the final assault on the Ecclesorium builiding, and was one of the many people crushed under the falling debris when the building collapsed. He was buried under the rubble for seven days and seven nights. During this time the Black Rage came upon him and he fought to suppress it. Calistarius' will stayed strong, however, and he emerged from the rubble as Mephiston, one of the most powerful psykers ever to bless the Emperor of Mankind's name. His resurrection did not go unnoticed, however. As Mephiston heaved aside the massive boulders from his makeshift tomb, the sound of scraping stone drew the attention of a band of Orks still roaming the ruins. Coming upon the stricken Astartes, the Orks thought Mephiston appeared to be easy prey, as he was weaponless and his armour was in ruins. They soon came to rue their decision to attack the "helpless" Space Marine. Outmatched by Mephiston's speed, five Orks died within seconds as the Astartes rained down powerful blows upon them that pulverised flesh and shattered bone. Too stupid to realise that they were outmatched, the Orks pressed the attack. But the reborn Blood Angel continued to fight the brutal Orks until Mephiston punched a large hole clear through the chest of the largest Ork and ripped out his heart. Under Lord Commander Cervan Dante Mephiston soon became the Chief Librarian of the Blood Angels, and Dante's right-hand man in governing the Chapter. He is one of only three known survivors of the Black Rage, having defeated its hold upon himself twice. Lord of Death Shortly after defeating the Black Rage, Mephiston's strength -- psychic, physical and martial -- surpassed those of almost all his Battle-Brothers, and he quickly rose to become the Chief Librarian of the Blood Angels, and was granted the title of "Lord of Death." His psychic powers are so great that few can surpass him, and no other member of the Astartes could best him. His skill in combat is comparable to the greatest of heroes that the Imperium of Man has ever known. Some say that a part of the true power of his Primarch runs through him since his defeat of the Black Rage, and he is indeed a true son of Sanguinius. The Reborn Angel After Gallio and Vode were both killed by Arkio's loyalists, Mephiston decided that he, not Dante, should go and deal with Arkio. He reasoned that since he was a psyker, he could detect the taint of Chaos upon Arkio and his followers. Touching down on the Blood Angels' Shrine World of Sabien, Mephiston found Arkio and searched him for Chaotic taint, which he found. He was about to challenge Arkio to a duel when Rafen called out and said that he would fight him instead. Mephiston looked into Rafen's mind and saw that Rafen had seen a vision of Sanguinius and that he was destined to fight Arkio. After Rafen wounded Arkio and Arkio fled, the corrupted Inquisitor Stele ordered the Loyalist Blood Angels and the warriors of the Reborn to attack Mephiston and his entourage. By the time Rafen had defeated the Daemon Prince Malfallax, Mephiston's iron will had snapped, and he fell once more into the Black Rage. Rafen directed the power of the Spear of Telesto at Mephiston himself, breaking the hold of the curse upon the great Librarian for a second time. Sources *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pp. 47, 66, 68, 82 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (4th Edition), pp. 7, 15 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (3rd Edition), p. 20 *''Codex: Angels of Death'' (2nd Edition), pp. 59, 94 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (5th Edition), p. 28 *''Index Astartes I'', "Psykana Librarius - Space Marine Librarians", p. 60 *''Index Astartes II'', "Angels of Death - The Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter" *''Space Hulk: Mission Book'' (3rd Edition), p.45 *''Blood Angels Novel Series:'' **''Deus Encarmine'' by James Swallow **''Deus Sanguinius'' by James Swallow *''Bloodquest Graphic Novel Series'' **''Bloodquest I'' by Gordon Rennie and illustrated by Colin MacNeil ** Bloodquest III: The Daemon's Mark by Gordon Rennie and illustrated by Colin MacNeil Category:M Category:Space Marines Category:Blood Angels Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Characters